Don't Wanna lose you now
by George and Fred Weasley
Summary: Sequel to Drowning....placed a couple of years after what happened. Xellos returns to Filia...BLAH BLAH BLAH!
1. Default Chapter

Don't Wanna Lose You Now  
  
  
  
By: Lina-Kun  
  
Song: Don't wanna lose you now by The Backstreet Boys  
  
Rating: PG  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I am slowly figuring out what are the continuation Song fics. I think there are three in this certain story. So yes I think this is the second. Yippy. A sequel well sort of. I don't think some of the lyrics are correct but I couldn't find the cover thing to write them down so it was all by ear. Oi. Anyways..I do not own slayers or the characters or any other anime for that matter. .Damn! Anyways read and enjoy. It's a cliffhanger. *Laughs evilly*  
  
Warnings: the characters may be OOC in some parts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I never thought that I would lose my mind  
  
  
  
That I could control this  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xellos walked through the empty halls every night. Even with all the work he was given he still could not get Filia out of his mind. It had been years since he had really truly seen her face. Sure there was the odd occasion when he was able to get a glimpse of her. But that man was always with her when Xellos actually had time to visit. So he buried his love for the golden dragon in the deepest part of his heart.  
  
  
  
Never thought that I would be left behind  
  
That I was stronger then you  
  
Baby  
  
  
  
  
  
How could she after all he had sacrificed? How could she go and find someone else, leaving him like a dusty old rag. It hurt him. His heart would sting whenever he saw the two together. She never did care for him, he was just there to take up time. The thoughts of this seemed to swell in his mind as he walked. It was so unfair to him that she could go and do that.  
  
  
  
Girl if only I knew what I've done  
  
You know  
  
so why don't you tell me  
  
  
  
He shook the idea out of his head how could he be mad at her. After all he had been the one to break his promise and rip her heart in two. He remembered this with shock.  
  
"I never meant to hurt her, but I had no other choose. She couldn't go on living in a lie, which I had created," he said sadly  
  
His feet seemingly dragged across the floor as he walked threw the empty halls. "But I still want her"  
  
  
  
  
  
And I  
  
I would bring down the moon and the sun  
  
To show how much I care  
  
  
  
  
  
He entered the room at the end of the hall and approached Zelas.  
  
She raised an eyebrow "what do you want Xellos. I didn't call for you"  
  
"I was wondering if you would allow me to take a leave, Lord Zelas?" he asked respectfully  
  
"Xellos you come in here and waste my time, just to ask me if you can go on a break?!" she exclaimed quite irritated  
  
Xellos nodded "except it would be a permanent leave"  
  
"WhAT?" Zelas almost fell out of her chair. She was now incredible irritable.  
  
"Why would you want to leave permanently Xellos?!" she asked  
  
Xellos couldn't reply, what could he say to her? There was no way she would let him leave if he told her the only reason was so that he could be with Filia.  
  
"Well? I'm waiting?" she said  
  
"I will not lie to you. I would like to leave because I want to be with Filia" he said  
  
Zelas looked at him oddly "you want to be with a Golden Dragon and the one that hates you to boot?" she laughed, "Why would you do something that stupid Xellos?"  
  
"Because I love her," he said straight forward  
  
Zelas stopped laughing and looked at him concerned "what is happening to you?" she asked "is it possible that you could actually love this girl"  
  
Xellos nodded. He was expecting here to attack him in rage, but she seemed to be taking it very much differently.  
  
She to a long drag on her cigarette and then motioned him to leave the room. "I commend you on telling the truth" she said "now get out of here before it's to late"  
  
Xellos smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Don't want to lose you now  
  
Baby  
  
I know we can win this  
  
Don't want to lose you now  
  
Oh no  
  
Or ever again  
  
  
  
Xellos watched Filia as she cleaned the store. She was incredible elegant in her movements. You wouldn't be able to tell that she was walking, it seemed as though she was floating.  
  
Xellos who was hidden in the shadows of the room grinned at her. She seemed more beautiful then ever. But when he went to reveal himself his heart stopped. What if she hated him again? What if she didn't ever want to look at him again? He just couldn't take the thought of her wanting to be with another man.  
  
But pushing aside all of the disgruntled thoughts he walked out of the shadows and towards her.  
  
"Filia" he said the words in his mouth seemed almost unknown  
  
Filia stopped doing what she had before and froze in place. She breathed for a minute, then turned to face the owner of the familiar voice. Her eyes focused on the form.  
  
"Xellos?" she asked. She knew it was him but just needed to confirm it.  
  
He smiled at her. Her eyes started to cloud over and become glossy. She turned back around so she couldn't see him. So he couldn't see her crying.  
  
  
  
I got this feeling your not going to stay  
  
It's burning within me  
  
The fear of losing, of slipping away  
  
Just keeps getting closer  
  
  
  
Xellos looked at her, she had recognized him but just as soon as she did she turned away. Filia's whole body seemed to shake.  
  
"Filia what's wrong?" he asked  
  
Her mind was racing 'he's here' she thought 'he's finally come back. But he will leave again. He promised the first time and I can't take another promise broken!'  
  
  
  
  
  
Whatever reason to leave this faith  
  
I was always beside you  
  
And I Wish I didn't need you so bad  
  
Your face  
  
Just won't go away  
  
  
  
"Filia?" Xellos was now even more concerned she wasn't talking to him. She wouldn't answer anything he asked her. She must have really hated him for leaving her. Even when she wasn't with him though, he still loved her. And seeing her this way was starting to break his heart. She had given up on him. She was in love with another. He decided to leave her be. It would be best. Xellos wanted her to be happy and if that meant she was to be in love with another then he wouldn't stand in her way.  
  
Xellos quickly teleported out of the room, the thought of being with her simply started to vanish as grief started to take hold.  
  
He stood by the tree raking his mind for answers.  
  
"Isn't she in love with me?" he asked himself "this isn't the way things are suppose to be!" he cried  
  
He closed his eyes firmly not even allowing himself to see a bit of light, but the only thing he could picture was her face. She was crying and it was because of him. He had to set thing's right that was the only way.  
  
  
  
Don't want to lose you now  
  
Baby  
  
I know we can win this  
  
Don't want to lose you now  
  
Oh no  
  
Or ever again  
  
Don't want to lose you now  
  
Don't want to lose you  
  
  
  
Filia looked at Emin with sadness. He looked back at her confused "what's wrong Filia? Don't you like it?" he asked  
  
Filia looked at the ring he was offering to her.  
  
"Oh no, it's beautiful but you see I.." Filia looked away. Here she was hurting another.  
  
"If your not ready Filia I can wait. Take as long as you want I'll still be here when you decide your ready" He stood up from his kneed position.  
  
Filia smiled at him "yes I think I need some time to think. There's some business that I need to tie up before I reply" she said 'there's something I need to know'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I never thought that I would lose my mind  
  
  
  
That I could control this change  
  
  
  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
  
  
  
That I was stronger then you  
  
  
  
  
  
Xellos walked into the store. The sign on the door said that it was open but he didn't see anyone anywhere.  
  
He knew he shouldn't enter the house without being invited in but the old him didn't care. He walked right into the kitchen and saw Filia with another man. In the mans hand was a velvet cloth that held a diamond ring.  
  
Filia turned to the intrusion. Xellos stood in the door behind Emin, his eyes where wide open. He looked up at her from the ring.  
  
Emin turned to see Xellos standing there, looking at Filia.  
  
Xellos turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Filia started to go after him but Emin pulled her back. He was smiling, though his eyes were filled with tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't want to lose to loneliness  
  
Girl I know we can win  
  
Don't want to lose to emptiness  
  
Oh no  
  
Never again  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is he the reason you couldn't say yes?" Emin asked Filia looked at him then lowered her head.  
  
Emin let go of her hand "Filia do you love him?"  
  
Filia looked at Emin "I..I don't know for sure"  
  
Emin shook his head "I know what your thinking" He said "there's reasons"  
  
Filia looked at him confused "what do you mean?" she asked  
  
He smiled "here" he said handing her the velvet cloth that held the diamond ring "I want you to have this"  
  
Filia looked the ring in her hands "but I can't take this" she said  
  
"Take it. You need it more then me," he said happily wiping the tears away "he won't have a ring on him"  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't want to lose to loneliness  
  
No way baby  
  
Girl I know we can win this  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't want to lose you emptiness  
  
  
  
No no  
  
Or ever again  
  
Don't want to lose your love  
  
  
  
Filia smiled at Emin "why?" she asked  
  
Emin looked at her "I love you" he said "and if I didn't let you go I would regret it for the rest of my life. Filia I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me"  
  
Filia hugged him "thank you" she said  
  
"What are you doing your wasting time, go get him before he's to far" Emin yelled as she rushed out of the house.  
  
  
  
Baby  
  
I know we can win this  
  
Don't want to lose you now  
  
Don't want to lose you  
  
Oh No  
  
Or ever again  
  
Don't want to lose you now  
  
  
  
Filia rushed down the street looking everywhere. Emin's words echoed in her mind 'do you love him?' She didn't know for sure if she loved him. She had loved him once but that was before. 'He left me after he promised he wouldn't' she thought as she panicked  
  
"Xellos where are you!" she cried 


	2. Shape of my Heart

SHAPE OF MY HEART  
  
By: Lina-Kun  
  
Song: Shape of my heart by the Backstreet Boys  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: MMMMAAAAWWWAAAAAHHHHAAAHHHAAA I finally found the last part. that and I'm lazy so I didn't post it till now. This is the final part of the three part song fic thingy.or whatever. The first part is a whole different story line because it's like a prequel. So if you haven't read that I'd advise that one. Cause this one is so sappy it started to make me laugh at the end. Anyway read it and tell me what you think.  
  
Warning: Characters may be way OOC and this is you SAP ALERT. .  
  
  
  
  
  
Baby, please try to forgive.  
  
Stay here don't put out the glow.  
  
  
  
Filia ran as fast as she could down the street after Xellos. He had just showed up she never meant for him to see any of that. It was his fault! She stopped in front of the entrance to the forest. No it was her fault as well. He tried to keep his promise, but he had a job to do. She was the one who had kept him all to herself. Selfishly she also placed all the blame on Xellos. When all he did was love her and try to make her happy.  
  
She was the one who was getting proposed to not him. She had been the one to break his heart. He had come back to her and she had discarded him, and went for the nearest single man. Maybe for revenge. She didn't know the thought of everything he could say to push her away this time started to take over her guilt ridden conscience.  
  
"Xellos where are you?" she asked entering the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hold me now, don't bother  
  
If ever minute it makes me weaker  
  
You can save me from the man  
  
That I've become.. Oh yeah  
  
  
  
  
  
Xellos stood leaning on the tree beside the lake. This was his fault, for leaving her. Maybe she would be happier with her new husband then she could ever be with him. He had nothing really to offer her. The other man probably could provide her with every thing she ever wanted. He was a nothing in her eyes.  
  
"Xellos?"  
  
Xellos turned to see Filia standing a distance behind him.  
  
"you haven't left yet" She said "I have no where to go" he replied "why are you here?"  
  
Filia wanted to run over to him but she didn't know how he would react. Probably just run away from her. Yet the yearning to be held by him again was growing ever more intense.  
  
"I don't deserve to be here anymore" Xellos said  
  
"why?" asked Filia  
  
"how can I look at a women that I loved, when she's engaged to someone else" he said walking away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking back on the thing I've done  
  
I was trying to be someone  
  
Played my part kept you in the dark  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
  
  
  
"your wrong Xellos" Filia said looking at his back "I'm not engaged"  
  
Xellos stopped dead in his tracks "your not?" he asked in and unbelievable tone  
  
"How could I?" she said  
  
  
  
  
  
Sadness is beautiful  
  
Loneliness is tragic  
  
So help me, I can't wake this boy  
  
  
  
Xellos turned and looked at her. Her eyes filled with sadness as she thought silently. The tears drained from her blue eyes in rivers. The tears seemed to glow on her face as they reflected the moon.  
  
He looked at her "what do you mean?" he asked  
  
This wasn't fair that she would have to call of her engagement just because he was there. Or maybe she would have married the man anyway if he hadn't shown up. She just didn't want to be lonely, that was all. She never wanted to be alone ever. She was desperate. And he would not take advantage of her again with his lies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Touch me now don't bother  
  
If every second it makes me weaker  
  
You can save me from the man I've become.. oh yeah  
  
  
  
Xellos turned again and started to walk to walk away from her again.  
  
"Xellos please stop!" Filia cried  
  
Xellos tried to drowned out her crys. He would not stop he would just walk out of her life forever and she would never have second thoughts again.  
  
"Xellos, don't do this to me again!" she yelled  
  
Xellos stopped 'again' the word ruptured his mind with questions. Was he doing this for her of to hurt her because she was with that other man? He shook his head.  
  
"Xellos don't go not again" Filia fell to the ground He wasn't being fair to her. Her heart was braking for the second time by the same man.  
  
  
  
Looking back on the thing I've done  
  
I was trying to be someone  
  
Played my part kept you in the dark  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
  
It was her fault thought that he was walking away. She never let him in. she had always put up the barrier of hate that sheltered her love for him. Maybe he was being selfish, he always got his way she had to grow up with others telling her everything she did even how to act in the presence of other.  
  
He was free; he was just playing her like a puppet. He wanted to get his way. His way. To break her heart again. To never let her rest peacefully until it was fulfilled that she was forever tortured by not getting his love. It wasn't fair. This time he wasn't going to win.  
  
  
  
I'm here with my confession  
  
Got nothing to hide no more  
  
I don't know were to start  
  
But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
  
"Filia what happened?" He asked not turning around to see her face.  
  
"what do you mean?" she said wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"with you and.him?" Xellos asked  
  
"Entim?" Filia asked  
  
"I guess" Xellos said  
  
"I..couldn't do it" she said looking at the ground.  
  
"why not?" He exclaimed turning around  
  
"because I don't love him in the way that I love you" she said  
  
Xellos stood there shocked  
  
  
  
Looking back on the thing I've done  
  
I never want to play the same old part  
  
Kept you in the dark  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
  
  
  
"I gave it up" he said  
  
Filia stood back up walking towards him slowly. "you gave what up Xellos?" she asked  
  
"I gave up everything for one look at you" he said now facing her  
  
"you mean.Zelas?" she said now inches from him  
  
Xellos nodded "I gave up my rank as he General and Priest so I could be with you" he paused "but when I came back and he was there with you proposing I couldn't I mean.I don't know what I mean"  
  
"your heart broke" she said sadly  
  
Xellos looked at her "I did it to you didn't I?" he cried in realization Filia looked away from him  
  
"I'm sorry Filia"  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking back on the thing I've done  
  
I was trying to be someone  
  
Played my part kept you in the dark  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
  
Xellos lifted her face so he could look at her. She didn't resist.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you" he said "I'm sorry"  
  
Filia shoke her head "no Xellos, I was being selfish" she said starting to cry again.  
  
Xellos smiled at her "you were never being selfish Filia"  
  
"you gave up everything for me Xellos, and as soon as I saw you were gone I went looking for another" she explained  
  
"it doesn't matter to me Filia, its in the past" He said softly wiping the tear away. Filia looked at him "are you sure?"  
  
Xellos nodded  
  
"Xellos do you love me?" she asked  
  
Xellos looked takenaback by the statement "of course Filia" he said happily  
  
"good" Filia backed up  
  
Xellos raise an eyebrow.  
  
Filia dug in her pocket for a second them pulled out the velvet cloth. She unwrapped the cloth to reveal the ring Entim had given her.  
  
She got down on one knee  
  
"What are you doing Filia?" Xellos asked  
  
"What does it look like?" she said  
  
Xellos looked about ready to laugh.  
  
"Xellos will you.." Filia started to blush "I cant' do it" she said  
  
  
  
Looking back on the thing I've done  
  
I was trying to be someone  
  
Played my part kept you in the dark  
  
Now let me show you the shape of  
  
Show you the shape of my heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here" Xellos lifted her to her feet then took the ring from her.  
  
"Filia will you marry me?" he asked perfectly  
  
Filia looked at him for a minute. It was real this time he was really asking her to marry him.  
  
"Of course Xellos" she said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She didn't once look at the ring. He eyes were fixed on Xellos. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle me?" he asked  
  
"I'll try" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. 


End file.
